¡Luz, Cámara, SSOmega Acción!
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEMPLAZO de "¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS, ¡SSOMEGA?"/ ¡HUMOR! Luego del éxito rotundo de "Saint Seiya", Saori Kido ha tenido la idea brillante de producir "Saint Seiya Omega". Pero necesita nuevos personajes. ¿Y quién los buscará? Ella no, por supuesto. Entonces... ¡exacto! Los Santos de Bronce tendrán que encontrarlos. ¿Y los de Oro? ¡También! *Mezcolanza* Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! :)

Ay Dios... no saben cuán apenada me siento. Quiero decir, éste fic lo pensé hace tiempo. Justo cuando SSOmega estaba iniciando con el Arco de los Doce Templos. Yo quería escribir de las reacciones de los Santos Dorados. Y al final, por alguna razón que no recuerdo, cambié la idea y fue que nació "Critizing" o "¿Pero qué rayos, SSOmega?". Estaba muy entusiasmada con ése proyecto. Pero al final me di cuenta que iba a ser algo muy, muy, largo. Y que sinceramente iba a escribir muchísimos capítulos si quería abarcar completamente los Doce Templos. Cosa que sería muy tediosa a la larga.

Y aparte por otras cuestiones, emm, la escuela. Lo dejé de escribir. Es una pena, porque vi que a muchos les gustó y me pedían que lo siguiera. Y bueno... aunque sé que no es lo mismo, he querido recompensarlos escribiendo la primera idea. Que es ésta. De cierta manera, me agrada un poquito más. Creo que es más interactiva, además de que van a salir los Bronces.

La historia ya está planeada. No son tantos, tantos capítulos. Así que en TEORÍA no debería tardarme tanto en actualizar. Aún así les pido paciencia. La escuela se está poniendo brava con sus trabajos de conseguir gente, aplicar pruebas, planear talleres. Esto de Psicología es muy interactivo... u.u

¡Ah, trataré de usar los mismos chistes baratos que en el otro fic!

Umm, creo que eso sería todo. LOS AMO. Y perdón otra vez. :'(

**Aclaraciones: **Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el fandom es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**¡Luz, Cámara, SSOmega Acción!**

Haría unos cuatro años de que la súper-híper-mega popular serie "Saint Seiya", transmitida por la enormísima cadena televisiva 'TV Kido', había finalizado con el arco de los 'Campos Elíseos'. Arco que, por cierto, aquí entre nos, había sido filmado en una cancha de fútbol rápido.

¡Aún así, la reacción fue inmediata en todo el mundo! Por ejemplo, toda América lloró por semanas el dramático final de Seiya siendo atravesado por la espada de Hades.

¡Miles de muchachos salieron a las calles para darle el último adiós a Seiya! Ya se imaginaran, vestidos de negro por el luto y con flores blancas que depositarían en su monumento. Monumento que en realidad no era de Seiya, sino de un señor ranchero anónimo montado a caballo.

Pero la historia no terminaba allí, para nada. La esperanza hecha papel no tardó en aparecerse en formato de manga. La secuela del Mito de Hades. ¡Todos los fans hicieron estampidas cuando se enteraron! Y después de ése manga, salió otro y luego otro. Y así pasó.

El Universo de Saint Seiya crecía como una especie de masa para pan. Inflándose e inflándose. Básicamente todo era hermoso y perfecto… ¡hasta que _eso_ sucedió!

O-o-O

Una noche, en la nada, nada, para nada humilde mansión Kido, aunque más específicamente en la habitación casi kilométrica de Saori; la ya mencionada se revolvía aparentemente incómoda en las sábanas de seda extraída de una tarántula gigante.

–Saori… eres una niña floja –oía la chica entre sueños.

–Cállate, viejo –se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño.

–Te dije que sacaras la basura…

–Para eso está Tatsumi –gruñó mordiendo la almohada.

–No debí dejarte todo mi dinero –suspiró el fantasma–, para algo más tuve montones de hijos…

–¡¿Quéee?! –gritó la odiosa tronando los vidrios de toda la mansión–. ¡Ése dinero es mío! ¡Mío, mío, mío! ¡Sólo mío!

De un brinco la pelimorada se levantó de la cama, mirando hacia todos lados. Ni Tatsumi ni la nueva chica *Mii habían acudido a verla. ¡¿Pero qué se creían?! ¿Qué tal si el coco se escapaba del armario? ¿O qué tal si un nuevo Dios intentaba secuestrarla? Aguardó unos minutos con los ojos orbitándole y la ardilla dentro de su cabeza corriendo a toda velocidad. Después sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Es una gran idea! –chilló tirándose otra vez a la cama rodando de un lado a otro–, cómo no si yo la pensé –se rió segundos antes de caerse de boca al piso.

Luego tomó su celular último modelo y comenzó a marcar números a lo loco.

O-o-O

En la mesa redonda del corporativo Kido, los Santos de Bronce miraban con sueño a Saori, vestida dramáticamente como ejecutiva, con el cabello en moño y con unos lentes que se ajustaba a cada rato. Inmediatamente la puerta de su ultra lujosa oficina privada se abrió con violencia, dejando ver a un Ikki en pijama de pollitos, que echaba humo por la nariz.

–¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! –gritó azotando la puerta–. ¡Es de madrugada!

–¡Qué maleducado! –respondió Saori molesta–. ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?! –preguntó ignorando su reclamo.

–Ya, ya, nii-san, Saori –intervino Shun con una sonrisa amable.

–Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablarnos? –preguntó Hyoga en medio de un bostezo.

–¡De un nuevo proyecto! –sonrió emocionada en modo chibi.

–¿Y era necesario levantarnos de nuestras cómodas camas para venir aquí y que nos lo dijeras a éstas horas? –replicó con una ceja temblándole.

–Absolutamente necesario –respondió la pelimorada con cara de demonio japonés.

–Sólo di qué basura quieres que hagamos ahora –resopló Ikki subiendo los pies a la mesa.

–¿Basura? ¿Cómo que basura? –refunfuñó la Diosa mientras era sostenida por Seiya y Shun para que no saltara como animal salvaje sobre el pollo flameado.

–¡Saori, mejor dinos de qué se trata! –chilló el burro alado segundos antes de recibir un potente cabezazo de la chica.

La inútil y secuestrable mujer caminó hasta una pizarra, de donde colgaba una especie de papel enrollado. Ella los miró con una sonrisa misteriosa. Inmediatamente Seiya puso sus ojos en corazón. Los demás simplemente lo miraron con mucha pena.

–¡Cha chan! –canturreó Saori desvelando un llamativo logo–. Se llama Saint Seiya Omega.

–¡Perfecto! –brincoteó Seiya por todo el lugar–, ¿otra vez soy el protagonista?

–NO.

–¿Eh? –lloriqueó como niño pequeño.

–Ésta vez quiero que el protagonista sea otro –sonrió Saori mirándolos.

–Ése protagonista seguro soy yo –habló Hyoga haciéndose el flequillo hacia atrás–. Soy el tipo cool perfecto para los protagónicos.

–Jah, sueñas despierto, idiota –se rió Ikki–. Todos sabemos que los fans me aman a mí.

–¡Heeey! La serie se llama "Saint Seiya" –peleó el burro haciendo berrinche–, ¡SEIYA! ¡Yo debo ser el protagonista!

–Pues ninguno de ustedes tres será el protagonista –informó Saori limándose las uñas.

–¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que Shun será el protagonista? –interrogó el pollo cruzado de brazos–. Sin ofender, Shun –añadió.

–¡Claro que no! –respondió aterrada la ojiazul–, sin ofender, Shun.

Shun soltó un tierno suspiró de resignación, haciendo el ambiente moe-moe.

–Y tampoco será Shiryu –aclaró ella al ver las miradas asesinas que le daban al susodicho.

–¿Entonces? –preguntaron a coro.

–Será un chico nuevo –sonrió entusiasmada–, un nuevo protagonista, más joven, simpático y que nunca se rinde.

–¿Y de dónde lo vas a sacar? –preguntó el chino interesado.

–¿De dónde lo van a sacar ustedes? –lo corrigió divertida–. Ésa será su misión del día.

–¿Qué? Estás loca si crees que voy a estar jugando a "cazar al Santo" –replicó Ikki molesto.

–¡Si no lo haces te despido, eh!

–¡Pues me voy entonces! –respondió dramáticamente–. ¡Me largo a asaltar viejecitas!

–¡Nii-san, llévate un suéter! –lloriqueó Shun tirándose al piso. El resto miró la escena con pena ajena y con una gotita deslizándose por sus cabezas.

–Creo que Shun quiere un Óscar –susurró Seiya.

–Yo tampoco quiero jugar a buscar un mocoso –resopló el rubio. Saori frunció el ceño mientras ardía en llamas, literalmente–. Creo que nunca es tarde para volverse un stripper.

–Si te vas pondré al aire los vídeos de la Casa de Libra, una y otra vez –lo amenazó la Diosa susurrándole al oído. Cerca de ellos, Shiryu y Shun agarraban a Seiya que quería arrojársele al rubio. Inminentemente una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Hyoga, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

–¿Cómo dices que quieres a tu protagonista? –preguntó con miedo.

–Guapo –se limitó a decir triunfante–. Y no sólo lo quiero a él, quiero otros cuatro chicos y una chica.

–Co-Como tú ordenes.

–Bueno, no se diga más, ¡qué empiece "la caza de Santos"! –chilló azotando a Niké, que mágicamente había aparecido en sus manos, en el piso.

–Pero son las cuatro de la mañana –se quejaron los cuatro chicos con ojos llorosos y voz cansada.

* * *

*Mii es una de las Saintias de Saint Seiya Saintia Sho. Uno de los nuevos mangas de Saint Seiya. Está lindo, por si lo quieren leer. :D


End file.
